Home Again
by Smileys
Summary: A plot I read here but my take on the story. Beverly is abducted and eventually returned to the Enterprise. She and Picard have much to adjust to.
1. Chapter 1

It was just your typical day on the Enterprise bridge. The crew was heading to investigate an M class planet for possible colonization. Dr. Crusher had joined the bridge crew to ask Deanna if she wanted to go to lunch together. She was visiting with the crew while she waited for Deanna to be ready to go to lunch. Suddenly, she dematerialized with no warning. Chaos ensued, the ship was stopped, red alert was called, a search was conducted on the ship and in the surrounding areas. No trace of the doctor could be found. The ship circled the surrounding star system for nearly two weeks searching but she couldn't be found. The captain had to be ordered by Starfleet to continue on to the class M planet and resume their mission. There was no evidence that she would be found in that area of space or any other particular area, there was no reason to keep searching when she could be in another quadrant of the galaxy. Reluctantly, the Enterprise crew tried to get back to normal operations. If she had died it would have been easier, they would have known what happened. The hollowness created by not knowing was eating at them. Was she still alive? Where was she? Who had her? Was she being treated well? Why was she taken? Those questions plagued the crew, most especially the captain.

The doctor had been gone for two months and no sign of had ever been found. Captain Picard had done the terrible task of sending a communication to her son at the academy detailing what had happened and how no trace could be found. He did impart to his former Ensign that the search was not ended. He would always look for her but there was no logical place to look any more. This disappearance had seemed to be the most hard on the captain. The senior crew knew of the close friendship between the captain and the doctor. He always took the loss or injury of his crew hard but with the doctor it was worse, much worse. He was looking quite haggard of late and he was short with his crew. They thought they understood what he was going through, they kept things very professional and quiet on the bridge to help things run smoothly without causing the captain more stress. They were currently on their way to Star Base 475 for shore leave and crew rotation. Everyone wanted to forgo their shore leave and search for the doctor but they knew they must move on with their lives.

As suddenly as before, the Traveller phased into existence on the bridge and he was supporting a very frail and abused Beverly Crusher. The captain was out of his chair before anyone else could comprehend what had happened. "Beverly!" he exclaimed as he quickly moved to support her weight.

Weakly, she turned her battered face towards him. "Jean-Luc?" she asked with confusion. As recognition registered she managed enough strength to put her arms around his neck as she muttered, "I love you." Then she slipped into unconsciousness.

Quick on the uptake the captain scooped her up into his arms. "You're safe, my love." he said quietly but the crew heard him. They were surprised and not surprised at the same time. They had been waiting for those two to finally admit their love and begin a relationship together but they were surprised to find that it seemed to have already happened before her abduction. No wonder he had been so much more affected by her absence. "Number One you have the comm." he said and then turned to the Traveller. "Can you come with us to sick bay?" and then they headed towards the turbo-lift.

Dr. Selar was as surprised as a Vulcan can get when the captain came into sick bay carrying Dr. Crusher. She even raised an eyebrow at the sight. The captain lay her gently on a bio-bed and then took ahold of one of her hands. Things quickly got busy, Dr. Selar scanning Beverly with her tricorder and calling out instructions to the nurses buzzing around, "Bring two dehydration kits, a dermal regenerator, an osteo regenerator, a hypo-spray for pain and..." she stopped as she reached midway through her scanning of the doctor.

"What? What's wrong?" the captain asked worriedly. Why was she focusing to intently on Beverly's abdomen? He was worried she had some kind of alien being or implant inside her.

"She's pregnant." the doctor replied evenly as she continued to scan the fetus. She grabbed a different type of scanner and resumed scanning. Then she put that scanner back and calmly resumed her scanning with the tricorder.

"Pregnant with what?!" he demanded.

Too quietly for the nurses to hear she said, "It is ok, captain. She is nearly three months pregnant with a fully human fetus. She was pregnant when she was abducted. The fetus is suffering from moderate malnutrition and severe dehydration but she should recover fully with treatment."

The captain looked like he was in shock. Dr. Selar logically surmised that he did not know she was pregnant and his reaction suggested he was the father. She kept an eye on the captain while she ministered to her patient. She was watching to see if he was going to faint and become another patient. After a moment he composed himself and whispered, "Three months pregnant?"

"Yes, captain." she had completed her scan and was administering one of the dehydration packs to relieve her patient's most immediate need. "She has been repeatedly beaten, she has three broken ribs, a broken wrist, second degree burns in various stages of healing in several locations, numerous bruises and lacerations and a moderate concussion that is several days old." Seeing the illogical, emotional reaction on the captain's face from her statement of the patient's condition the doctor reiterated, "They will recover fully."

Dehydration reversed, broken bones mended, burned and lacerated skin regenerated and throughout it all the captain never once released his hold on her hand. The nurses had noted his reactions but discretely ignored his presence, their relationship was none of the nurses business, their job was to attend to her medical needs. But, being very fond of their CMO, they were happy to see her relationship with the captain was finally progressing. Captain Picard turned to the Traveller standing quietly in a corner, "What happened?"

The Traveller stepped forward, "Wesley contacted me to ask for help in locating his mother. She was abducted by some disturbed individuals in a star system several light years away. The race is generally known to have grown to be a peaceful society after millennia of fighting amongst themselves. Some still exhibit those tendencies. Several of those had formed a group and abducted individuals at random to satisfy their need to torture, inflict terror and pain and have power over someone." The captain's look was thunderous at the explanation. "The group is now in the hands of the proper officials, Captain Picard. They will not have an opportunity to repeat these actions again. Two other beings were found alive with Dr. Crusher, they will be returned to their homes after being treated. Several others were also found dead. They torture and abuse their captives until they die."

Gesturing to Beverly, Jean-Luc said, "I owe you everything. How can I thank you?"

The Traveller smiled gently, "It is thanks enough to be able to stop this from happening but I would appreciate it if you would send a message to young Wesley for me."

"The message?" he asked.

"Just tell him, 'You're welcome.' and that I will visit him in a few years after his graduation, he needs to concentrate on his studies right now."

"Consider it done." he said and turned back to Beverly to stroke her hair and try to untangle the mess with his free hand. He didn't notice the Traveller phase off the ship.

He continued to hold her hand and placed his other hand on her abdomen, as if holding the child within as well. He remained at her side as the nurses discretely cleaned her up and got her fresh clothing. Jean-Luc insisted that Mr. Mot come to tend to her hair. In short order, her hair was clean and flowing if not as glossy as usual. Dr. Selar decided it would be best if the numerous bruises were left to heal for themselves but she did accommodate the captain's insistence that her swollen black eye be healed enough that she would be able to see with both eyes when she awoke. A chair was brought to the captain for his comfort while remaining by her side and after that they were left alone as much as possible. Dr. Selar kept an eye on her patient, of course, and also kept her acute hearing attuned to that area of sick bay.

Jean-Luc gazed lovingly at Beverly. He lay his hand over her abdomen where his child was fighting for survival. His child, the thought was immense and included so many varied emotions; fear he wouldn't be a good father, elation at being a father as he had thought the possibility of fatherhood had passed him by, happy daydreams of a future teaching his son or daughter to fence, ride horse, fly a starship, fear for his child's health at the moment, ... He was amazed by this beautiful woman who carried his child. Was she happy about the pregnancy? Wesley was nearly full grown, perhaps she wasn't prepared to begin again with a newborn. Survival must have been utmost in her mind the past two months, she had much healing to do physically and mentally. Hours later he was jolted from his musings when her whole body twitched. She awoke with a jerk and looked terrified. He gripped her hand harder and lay his other hand on her face. "It's ok, Beverly. I'm here with you. You're home. You're safe."

She stared at him for a moment, processing the information. "Jean-Luc?" she asked confused.

"Yes, Love, I'm right here. You're going to be fine." he soothed.

Her hand tried weakly to grip his tighter but only managed a tiny squeeze, "Don't leave me." she begged.

Stroking her hair gently he replied, "Never." and with that assurance she fell back to sleep.

Dr. Selar, having heard her talking, came to check her vital signs. She assured the captain that she was no longer unconscious and unable to wake, she was merely sleeping. She warned him that Beverly would most likely sleep almost continuously for several days but asked if he please encourage her to eat something, no matter how little, the next time she awoke. He asked that when she awoke again that someone bring a bowl of 'Nana Howard's vegetable soup' from the replicator.

Jean-Luc settled back down into his chair, holding her hand, rubbing her arm, stroking her face and hair. Continually but gently letting her know he was there and she was safe and could continue to sleep and heal. When she was asleep he contacted the bridge and requested a subspace message be sent to Wesley, letting him know his mother was back aboard and recovering. He would let him know later that the Traveller had rescued her and send the Traveller's message for Wesley as well. For several hours Beverly slept deeply without movement, then she began small movements. She shifted her leg or turned her head. It was when she began to groan that Jean-Luc asked a nurse to bring the soup and started to talk to her very softly. He wanted to let her awakening senses know that she was no longer being held prisoner, hoping to spare her the fear of thinking she was about to be beaten by her captors again. "I'm here, my love. You are safe and well." he whispered.

Her eyes opened slowly this time and looked around briefly before focusing on Jean-Luc. "Jean-Luc? I'm in sick bay?"

"Yes, mon coeur, you're on the Enterprise." he assured her. "Dr. Selar would like you to eat something." he informed her as the nurse brought him a steaming bowl of soup. "Do you think you can eat just a bite or two?" he asked. The nurse elevated the head of the bio-bed into a nearly sitting position.

"Oh, my head is throbbing and spinning." she moaned. Dr. Selar appeared and gave her a hypo-spray for pain. With a sigh she said, "Much better. Do I smell Nana's soup?" she asked Jean-Luc.

"Yes, dear, can you eat some?" he asked as he spooned up some soup and blew on it.

"If I can stay awake long enough I could eat all of it, I'm starving." she admitted.

He managed to feed her half the bowl before she turned to him to say, "I'm sorry, Jean-Luc, I'm too tired for more."

"Understandable, Beverly, you rest. Don't worry, I'm right here and I'm not going any where." he assured her. He set down the bowl and adjusted the bed back down to a sleeping position. Then he picked up her hand again. She gave a tiny smile and closed her eyes.

Dr. Selar was instantly there to check how much her patient had eaten. The captain suspected she was monitoring them from afar and giving them as much privacy as she could, he was grateful for her discretion. "Very good." she said as she took the bowl away. She returned several minutes later to run the tricorder over Beverly. "She's coming along nicely. You, however, need to rest and eat also. You've been here all evening and night without rest or food."

"I'm fine, doctor." he asserted.

Knowing a thing or two about human psychology, Dr. Selar put that knowledge into effect, "Captain, Dr. Crusher is going to need your support and care for many days to come. You will need to be well and rested to see to her needs."

Realizing she was right he asked her to stay for a moment while he used the facilities and collected a meal from the replicator before taking up his seat next to her bed. Once he was settled she reminded him that he needed sleep as well. "Yes, doctor, I promise to get some sleep when I'm finished eating." It was about 20 minutes later when Dr. Selar noticed that the captain was now on the bio-bed with the doctor, cradling her in his arms as they both slept. Even the Vulcan couldn't help but smile at the sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Jean-Luc was roused from sleep by Beverly starting to stir. He repeated the same actions as before, gently touching her and whispering that she was safe and he was right there by her side. She slowly woke to look around the room and get her bearings again. Then she gingerly rolled over to see who was holding her. "Jean-Luc?"

"Yes, I'm here." he said.

"Thank you, I'm very glad you are here. How did you rescue me?" she asked.

"You can thank Wesley for that. He asked the Traveller to help find you and he did. He brought you home." Jean-Luc explained.

A nurse walked by and Beverly became aware of their positions, "I thought we agreed to keep our relationship a secret for now."

With a knowing smile he said, "I believe that ship has sailed, Beverly."

With a sigh she said, "I knew they'd find out eventually, I just wanted to savor the secret between the two of us for awhile. It was that secret that gave me strength in the last two months."

"You mean between the three of us?" he asked.

"Three?" she asked.

It was then that Jean-Luc realized she didn't know of the child she carried. The shock of it, even if happy news, could be unwelcome at this early stage of her recovery. She will have to be told later. He told the truth in a way that she wouldn't understand at the moment, "You, me and our love."

"Jean-Luc, I'm hungry but I'm too tired and sore to get to the replicator. Would you mind?" she asked.

He carefully got up off the bio-bed, trying not to jostle her battered body. "Of course, it's what I'm here for. It's my job to take care of you, whatever you need, you just have to ask and I will see to it. What would you like for..." he looked at the clock, "lunch?"

"You have a ship to run." she said.

"Riker is perfectly capable of captaining the ship for the week." he informed her. She looked shocked. "Besides, we are on our way to Star Base 475 for shore leave and crew rotation. He shouldn't have too many difficulties this week. I am at your disposal." he said with a bow.

She smiled and then cringed as the pain of smiling hit her black eye. "Ouch." she said and gingerly touched around her eye. "Well, my own captain all to myself for a whole week. Then, for starters, I would like a large cheese omelet, bacon and grape jelly on toast for breakfast."

"Lunch, he corrected." with a teasing smile.

"I'm just getting up for today, that makes it my breakfast." she insisted.

"Yes, dear." he agreed and got two meals so he could join her.

She managed to eat her whole meal before her eyelids started to droop. "Ok, doctor, lie down. Your body needs more sleep." he told her.

"Hey, I'm the doctor here." she argued sleepily.

"And as Dr. Selar's patient and a Starfleet officer you will follow her orders and get more sleep." he informed her in his captain's voice.

"Aye, captain." she chirped back at him. Then reached her hand out to him, "Please stay."

"Forever." he promised.

Later, while she was sleeping deeply Dr. Selar came by to check on her. She was recovering as well as could be expected. She could be released from sick bay whenever she wished but she needed someone to tend to her for a few days. She was not to be left alone. The captain assured Dr. Selar that she would be well cared for. He also imparted to her that he thought Beverly was unaware of her pregnancy. He asked for the doctor's advice on waiting a few days to tell her, giving her body time to recover physically from her ordeal before adding the pressures of a pregnancy to her mental responsibilities. She agreed that a few days wouldn't make any difference to the fetus and may help the doctor recover physically faster if she didn't have to think of another life right at the moment. Dr. Selar had waited to make any notations in Beverly's medical records of the pregnancy as of yet. She would hold off for several more days. Let the medical staff find out from the couple in their own time, like the rest of the crew.

Jean-Luc's first indication that Beverly was waking up again was when the hand he was holding in his own hands gave a squeeze. "Beverly?" he asked.

"Good morning." she said as she opened her eyes.

"Fine, good morning back to you, I'm not going to argue. What would you like for... your meal." he asked carefully.

"I guess my body is busy recovering from injuries, I'm craving protein again. How about teriyaki filet mignon over rice, mixed vegetables, a red wine and chocolate ice cream with chocolate fudge for dessert?" she said salivating at the thought of the meal.

"Your body certainly is busy putting things to rights. Are you feeling well enough to walk to your office so we may use your desk as a table?" he asked.

She thought about it for a moment and tested her arms and legs by flexing each one. She winced but still said, "Let's give it a try."

She slowly turned so she was sitting on the bio-bed and then rested a moment. She held onto his arm heavily as she stepped off the bed and nearly fell. He was ready and caught her. Trying to feel better about being so weak she joked with him, "I guess I'm not ready for a marathon just today."

"Maybe tomorrow." he parried back as he helped her into her office. He left for just a moment to replicate their meals.

"As requested, Madame." he said as he lay her dinner plate on her desk along with his own and disappeared around the corner again. He returned seconds later with 2 glasses of red wine synthahol. She tucked into her meal.

She was finishing her meal when she started to yawn. "I can't believe I'm tired again."

"Are you too tired to be released from sick bay before going back to sleep again?" he asked.

That perked her up, "I can sleep in my own bed?" she asked.

"Well, you can sleep in my bed. You need someone to look after you and after two difficult months I want you to be where I can see you." he admitted.

She thought for a moment, "I knew you'd be going crazy trying to find me. I wish I could've done something to let you know where I was. I had thought of how the Traveller used thought as a means of travel and I kept trying it but nothing happened. Jean-Luc, can we stop by my cabin to get a few things on the way to your cabin?"

He looked sheepish, it was not a look she had seen on his face before, it was endearing. "Your things are in my cabin, my love. A couple weeks after you had gone I moved many of your things to my cabin. I wanted your things around me, it gave me hope that you'd come back. Proof that you were real and not some lovely dream I'd had and then woken up."

"My night clothes? And toiletries?" she asked.

"Clothes in your drawers on the left side and toiletries in the bathroom." he said simply, as if that was where they were always kept.

She scooped up the last of her ice cream into her mouth and once she'd swallowed she said, "Then let's go."

She leaned heavily on Jean-Luc and walked slowly but she felt like she was floating on air. She was home. So many people welcomed her back when they passed in the hall, expressed how worried they had been and how happy they were to get her back. They entered the captain's quarters and she rested in the nearest chair for several minutes. "I'm so tired."

"Come on then, let's get you to bed." he said as he gently picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his neck. "Jean-Luc?"

"Yes, dear?" he said as he started for the bedroom.

"When will I be moving back to my own quarters?" she asked.

"Never, I hope." he said and then did something he had been waiting to do since she reappeared on the bridge and gently kissed her bruised lips.

She sighed, "Then I am home now. But I'm too tired to do anything but sleep."

He carefully lay her on the bed and helped her to get her shoes off and get under the covers and then he slid in bed on the other side. "Come here, my little spoon." he said as he pulled her into his embrace. "Just sleep. I'll be right here."

As she settled into his arms she gave a big sigh, "This is where I've wanted to be all this time. I kept dreaming I was in your arms but then I would wake up." she said with a shudder.

He tightened his hold, "You're really here and I'm not letting you go again." he promised.

Hours later Beverly awoke with a jerk and a scream that startled Jean-Luc awake. "What's wrong?" he said automatically before realizing she must have been having a nightmare. "You're safe. You're home." he soothed as he gathered her back into his arms.

She was sobbing now, "I was dreaming that I was back there! All I wanted was to come home. I couldn't communicate with them. They caged me, treated me like an animal! Jean-Luc, the others! We've got to save the others!"

"It's ok, Beverly, they've been rescued. Your captors are now safely locked away." he told her.

"Simque and Wonady?" she asked.

"Are those the two that were with you?" he inquired and she nodded. "The Traveller said that two others were found with you and were being treated and taken to their homes."

"Oh thank God. There were others but they were tortured to death. I knew they'd torture me to death if you couldn't find me. I didn't want to die, I wanted to tell you just one more time that I love you. I love you, Jean-Luc." she whispered in the darkened room.

"I wanted nothing more than to have you back in my arms where I could tell you that I love you too. It won't be easy but you will get past this, we will get past this." he said.

"When I thought I was going to die," she stopped to take a deep breath, "I was glad we had gotten together before I died. I kept remembering our times together throughout the years but mostly those precious weeks before I was taken. I drew strength from our love, I had to keep going, I had to survive, I needed to get back to you. There was this incredible need inside me to survive, our love demanded I survive and come home to you again."

Jean-Luc smiled in the darkness at her words. Yes, he believed on some unconscious level she knew about the baby, her mother's instincts drove her to survive to protect the life she carried inside. "You are the strongest person I know. I'm sorry they tested your strength but relieved you survived. Relax now, go back to sleep. You need sleep. Tomorrow Counselor Troi will help you begin to heal mentally to catch up with your physical healing."

"I am not looking forward to that visit." she admitted.

"Don't want to see your friend?" he asked.

"I would love to see my friend, Deanna. It's starting the arduous therapy sessions with Counselor Troi I don't want to do. I know, I know, Jean-Luc, I must do it. I will be grateful later but for now, I don't want to." she pouted.

"You're a brave officer and I know you can endure this mission." he teased to lighten the mood.

She slapped his arm playfully, "Stop that!"

"Shhhh, now, let's get back to sleep." he said.

"I'm too hungry to sleep." she told him.

He reluctantly let her go and rose from the bed, "What is my lady's wish for a repast?"

She thought for a moment, "I've been through a lot of bruising and cuts, using up my vitamin K. Plus a fair amount of bleeding, losing iron," she continued unaware of the pained expression on his face, "so I'd like a spinach salad with alfalfa sprouts. Oh, and a chocolate cupcake for dessert."

He bowed and said, "As you wish." with a flourish of his arm and went to retrieve her midnight snack.

The two enjoyed a quiet breakfast together. Instead of a light French sort of breakfast of croissants and coffee like they usually shared, they had a hearty Scottish breakfast of link sausage and bacon, eggs, potato scones, fried mushrooms, baked beans, toast and porridge. "If I keep eating like this I'll be huge in no time!" she quipped.

"You are healing, my dear, let the process continue as it wishes. It's only been two days." he assured her. Not wanting to tell her just at this moment that there is another reason for her hunger and that, indeed, she would be getting larger very soon.

She managed to stay awake long enough to send Wesley a message. She knew Jean-Luc had already sent one saying she had been rescued but she also knew Wesley would want to see her face for himself. And she wanted to tell him she loved him.

Then she joined Jean-Luc on the couch. He was reading a book. She was too tired to hold a book, much less actually read and comprehend the story, so she lay on the couch and snuggled up to Jean-Luc, laying her head in his lap. He held his book with one hand and used the other to play with her hair or caress her shoulder. It was very soothing and soon she was asleep again.

While she was sleeping the door chirped a visitor. He quietly ordered the computer to open the door instead of calling out for the visitor to come in. The door swished open and Deanna entered. He put a finger to his lips and she smiled and nodded. "I can come back later, when she's awake." she whispered.

"No, I need to talk to you before your session with her." he said.

"Alright." she said and took a seat near the couple. "Is there something I should know?"

He nodded, "She doesn't know it yet but Beverly is pregnant." he whispered.

Using her empathic nature she answered her own questions. No, the pregnancy was not a result of her abduction and she had felt the change in the relationship between these two for several weeks before her disappearance. His feelings right now were of immense love and fierce protection, loudly proclaiming to her that he was the father. She smiled and said, "Congratulations." and he just smiled back at her. "She doesn't know?" she asked.

"No, she must not have realized before her abduction and during her imprisonment she was too busy surviving. I will tell her when the time is right but I haven't yet." he told her.

"Acknowledged, captain." she said gently, "Please let me know when she's awake and I'll come back."

"I will. But she's not awake for very long at a time. You will want to come right away when she wakes." he let her know.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a good day in the captain's cabin that day. He read and listened to music. She slept cuddled up to the love of her life and ate when she was awake. She was starting to get worried about the amount of sleep she was needing. Yes, she had been through a terrible trauma and her body needed to recover but this was going on longer than her medical training would indicate was necessary. Jean-Luc had left her in the capable hands of the counselor to attend to some ship's business during her session. For several minutes the two women were just friends having lunch together, Deanna brought her up to speed on their friends lives and what had happened after she disappeared. Beverly was especially touched to hear how Jean-Luc had reacted to her disappearance. She wanted to ask her friend what she had felt empathically from him during that time but it wasn't right to ask and Deanna wouldn't have told her any way. But she thought she had a good idea and it warmed her heart to know he cared so much and also caused her pain to know how much he had also suffered. The price of loving someone could be very high at times but it was nearly always worth the risk.

Then Beverly managed to stay awake for nearly a half hour of therapy. They were just beginning so it was mostly just relating the facts of what had happened to her. She knew they would be talking about her thoughts and feelings during her imprisonment later. It would be hard but she was glad Deanna was not only her counselor but a personal friend, it would make the process easier somehow. When her eyelids started to droop Deanna tapped her communicator, "Counselor Troi to Captain Picard."

"Captain Picard here." she heard.

"Please return to your cabin as soon as you can." she said.

He quickly replied, "I'm on my way."

Beverly objected, "I'm fine, he has work to do. I'm just going to sleep any way."

"Captain's orders, you are not to be left alone for a second." she said in an official way. Then more like a good friend she added, "Enjoy the pampering, Beverly. The captain certainly is enjoying being able to pamper you. It's good for both of you." she said with a wink.

"I suppose everyone on board is talking about us." she said with embarrassment.

"Well, everyone on board is talking about you. We're very relieved to have you back and that you will recover. But, yes, there are conversations about how the captain carried you to sick bay himself, nuzzling your hair along the way. And how a number of people saw you come to his cabin for your convalescence... and how the captain has never willing relinquished command for a week without being forced to do so before. I would say that by tomorrow, the speed of gossip on this ship should have everyone knowing that our CMO is happily recuperating in the captain's cabin with him to see to her every need." she explained.

"Well, it was bound to happen. Might as well get it over with." she said resignedly.

Deanna laughed, "Sweetie, I could see with my eyes and not my empathic powers that you were glowing before you disappeared. It wouldn't have been a secret for very long."

Beverly blushed at the thought of what Deanna would have been sensing from her before. "It's been wonderful." she admitted.

"It's about time!" she said and then they both laughed. Just at that moment the door opened and Jean-Luc strode in. He stopped when he heard the women laughing and he wasn't sure why but he became uneasy when their laughter suddenly stopped, they looked at each other and then laughed again. But the sound of her laughter was a balm to his soul, still ragged where she had been ripped away from him so recently.

"Let me know when you are ready for another session tomorrow." Deanna said as she got up and departed.

Still looking confused he said, "What was that about?"

She just smiled a sly smile, "Just girl talk, Jean-Luc."

"Frightening." he replied.

She napped most of the afternoon but enjoyed a nice dinner with Jean-Luc. Afterwards he read aloud to her. It was comfortable, loving and even a homey sort of an evening. Beverly was very content and happy. She interrupted his reading now and again to claim his lips for her own reasons and he was very happy to oblige. After several minutes worshiping his lips with her own she sat back with a loud sigh. "Something wrong, mon coeur?" he asked brushing a stray lock of hair from her face.

"I'm tired." she sighed.

"Shall we go to bed?" he offered.

"Jean-Luc, I want more! I do want to go to bed with you but I want to do more than sleep! But I'm too tired!" she complained.

He gave her a sweet lingering kiss, "That 'more' you speak of will come in time. Your body is still healing, give yourself time."

"No, Jean-Luc, something is wrong. I should not still be this tired. I'm not healing properly. We missed something. Some new illness or something I was exposed to while I was there. Something is not right, I can feel it." she insisted.

"Come to bed with me, Beverly." he gently prodded.

"Jean-Luc, you're not listening. I need to go to sick bay to find out what is wrong." she insisted again.

He took her hands in his and looked her straight in the eye. "Love, please trust me, come to bed, I promise you everything is fine."

She looked carefully at him, "You know something! What is wrong with me? Please tell me."

"I will tell you why you are so tired but nothing is wrong, believe me. But I'd like to get ready for bed first." he requested.

"Something is wrong, I know it." He looked determined so she said, "Ok, let's go to bed."

Changed into nightclothes and tucked into bed he knew it was time to tell her. "Beverly, I love you and I am telling you that nothing is wrong with you."

"You said you know why I am so tired. Something must be wrong. Please tell me." she implored.

"Do you remember in sick bay saying you wanted to keep us a secret just between the two of us?" he asked.

She thought that was a strange question but she trusted he had a reason for asking. "Yes, why?"

"Do you remember when I said 'between the three of us'?" he asked gently, hoping understanding might dawn on her gradually.

"Yes, you said between you, me and our love." she remembered. "That was very sweet."

She wasn't quite getting where he was going. "Yes, my love, between you," he said as he pointed at her, "and me" then he pointed to himself, "and... our love." he said finally pointing to her abdomen.

It took a minute for what he was saying to register. Then her eyes flew open wide and she gasped, "I'm pregnant?"

"About three months, according to Dr. Selar." he reported.

"But my contraception device! Wait, is she sure I'm that far along? My captors..." she shuddered at the thought of what they may have done to her when she was unconscious. They hadn't abused her sexually when she was awake but she was beaten into unconsciousness numerous times.

"It's ok. You were pregnant when you were abducted. Dr. Selar is sure. The fetus is completely human." he assured her. "Contraception devices do eventually wear out if you don't replace them regularly, you know."

She looked at him, trying to read his face. Damn him, he had his captain's face on, worse than a poker face, giving away nothing. "I'm sorry." she said quietly.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked confused.

"You don't like children. You can't possibly want one." she said.

"Beverly," he said but she didn't look up so he used one finger to tilt her face up to his, "I'm not comfortable with children. That is not the same as not liking them. I am sure with a pro like you to teach me how to take care of our child I will do an adequate job. I can't say I ever really thought about wanting one or not but now that this one is already here and is half you, I find myself completely in love. Do you want this child? Are you ready to start over with a newborn after raising Wesley to near adulthood?"

"I always wanted more than one baby, I had given up hope that I would have another. And to have a Picard baby, that's wonderful. Jean-Luc, we're going to have a baby!" she said excitedly. "Oh! No wonder I'm so tired! I'm recovering for two and I was exhausted all the time at this stage with Wesley. Dr. Selar said the baby was fine?"

"She said the baby was moderately malnourished and had severe dehydration like you but that she would recover fully." he said, remembering the doctors words.

"She?" Beverly asked.

He thought for a moment, "I was too worried about you at the moment but I'm quite sure Dr. Selar said that 'she', meaning the fetus, would recover fully."

Beverly got a dreamy look on her face, "A daughter."

"An adorable little red-headed daughter." he mused with a smile.

"Just be aware, Jean-Luc, that red head comes with a temper that starts mighty early in life." she said with pride.

He kissed her on the nose and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Now, come over here so I can hold both my ladies while we sleep." as they snuggled in close to one another he sighed, "I am the luckiest man in the universe."


End file.
